I Don't Love You But I Do
by lively-artist
Summary: CHAPTER 4 IS UP! Bleach YAOI Ichigo says he doesn't love Uryuu and Uryuu leaves to go train with his father and Ichigo regrets it IchiIshi yaoi! don't flame please. Reviews are deeply appreciated! Thanks! Also characters are OOC :D
1. You Don't Love Me?

**Lively-artist: Well everyone hope you enjoy my first fic!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH!**

**Uryuu: Let's start the story shall we?**

**Lively-artist: Sure ^^ ENJOY!**

* * *

Uryuu Ishida's day was going bad, but at least he had Ichigo. "Hey Uryuu we need to talk." said the Strawberry. "Sure Ichigo what do you want to talk about?" the Quincy asked. "Uryuu… I have the answer to your question from the last time, whether I love you or not, my answer to that is… no Uryuu I don't love you." he answered. Uryu was shocked. "Ichigo, I don't believe you." the Quincy answered. "Well believe me Quincy, it's true." Ichigo answered. "But why?, We're so happy together and you would always say that you love me, but why did you say you don't love me? Why?" Uryuu asked with tears forming in his eyes. "Well I've been thinking about it, and I thought it was a mistake for falling in love with a Quincy since I'm a shinigami" Ichigo said coldly. "Well, it's nice to know that y-you never cared for me and that I was a big waste of your time, well I actually loved you, so much and now it's nice to know that my feelings aren't anything to you, and I couldn't stand losing you but…." Uryuu started to head towards the door then looked at Ichigo one last time as he said. "You never cared." he was now crying as he went out the door and left. Ichigo was heart broken when he saw Uryuu cry for the first time, but now he was gone.

As Uryuu was walking home he was wondering "Why doesn't Ichigo love me anymore?" as he cried. Then he thought it was time to pay his father Ryuuken a visit. Once the Quincy got to his own house, he went to get the keys to his car. Then the Quincy took off to his father's house. Once he was there, he went to go knock on the door and there stood his father. "Well if it isn't Uryuu how nice to see you!" Ryuuken welcomed his son with a hug. "It's nice to see you too, father." the younger Quincy replied. "What brings you here Uryuu?" asked the older Quincy. "Well I've thought about it and I think I want to go to train with you." Uryuu answered. "Why so sudden Uryuu?" his father asked. "Yeah, it's just that I want to get away from certain people ya know?" Uryuu replied thinking about what happened earlier. "What about your shinigami-of-a-boyfriend?" Ryuuken asked. "It's over, father he doesn't love me anymore." Uryuu said with a depressed look on his face. "Uryuu, if it makes you feel better, we can leave tomorrow." offered the older Quincy. "Yeah, I guess so, but can I go say goodbye to my friends?" Uryuu replied. "Yes of course!" Ryuuken answered. "Thank you Father!" Uryuu said as he left to go back home. Uryuu went to sleep after he got home, crying wore him out, but he couldn't help it. Ichigo meant so much to him, but now he lost him. He couldn't help but cry him self to sleep.

* * *

**Lively-artist: Hope you liked my first chapter!**

**Next Chapter: Is about-**

**Ichigo: HEY DON'T SPOIL IT FOR THE FIRST TIME READERS!**

**Lively-artist: *runs away***

**Uryuu: Great you chased her away!**

**Ichigo: Whatever**


	2. Don't Leave

**Lively-artist: Shh don't tell Strawberry I'm here. O_O**

**Uryuu: He's behind you**

**Ichigo: *enraged* You little...**

**Uryuu: Run girl Run!**

**Lively-artist: KYAAA! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! *runs away***

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH!**

* * *

It was five in the morning when Uryuu woke up. To get ready to school, he got up earlier than usual, but that's what heartbreak does. He felt empty without Ichigo, but he will soon leave with his father to train with him and it will give him time to get over him. Uryuu decided to get dressed for school and then sat on his bed until it was time for school. Once he had arrived at school, he sat in his seat and sat there silently until class begun.

Rukia was sitting by Ichigo and asked him, "Hey Ichigo why is Uryuu so quiet is something wrong?" Ichigo answered "I don't know." "YOU SHOULD KNOW! HE'S YOUR BOYFRIEND!" she exclaimed. "Exboyfriend to you!" Ichigo shouted back. "WHAT? YOU MEAN YOU BROKE-UP WITH HIM?" Rukia said in shock. "YOU TWO WERE PERFECT TOGETHER WHY!" she asked in an angry voice. "Because I don't love him!" the Strawberry answered. "Yes you did Ichigo I could see it, You would always tell him you love him, you embrace him, you kiss him, sorta what you do when you love someone." Rukia said with a grin on her face. "HEY! HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ALL THAT?" Ichigo exclaimed. "I've seen the two of you from your closet silly!" Rukia said with a giggle. "WHAT THE HELL? YOU STILL LIVE IN MY CLOSET?" exclaimed Ichigo. "Let's not talk about that now Ichigo." Rukia said in a serious voice. "Now why don't you love Uryuu anymore?" She asked. "Well it was stupid to date a Quincy." Ichigo answered. "Don't be so shallow Ichigo, it doesn't matter what he is, what matters most is he loves you and you really love him too, don't lie to yourself and don't lie to the person you love most." said Rukia. "I'm not lying to myself or Ishida, and I don't need your advice Rukia." the Strawberry answered. "Oh, is that so Mr. I-don't-love-Uryuu-anymore? You are going to regret this." that was all Rukia said.

Uryuu thought now was a good time to let his friends know he was leaving today, so he walked over to where Orihime and Chad were sitting. "Orihime, Sado-kun, I have something to tell you." the Quincy told them. "Okay Ishida-kun." Orihime said and Chad just nodded his head. "Today, I'm going to go train with my father, somewhere outside of Karakura town." Uryuu explained. "Why Ishida-san?" Chad asked. "Because I need to improve my powers." he lied. He knew it was so he can get over Ichigo. "Ishida-kun don't leave us!" Orihime exclaimed "We'll miss you, what will we do without you?" "Orihime I have to go its for the best, besides there's Kurosaki and Kuckiki-chan to save the day." the Quincy explained. "After class, I leave." he finished talking to Orihime and Chad, now he had to go tell Rukia, so he went to where she was sitting and whispered, "Kuchiki-chan, I have to tell you something but Kurosaki can't know." Rukia whispered, "Write it all down." as she gave him a piece of paper and a Chappy pencil. After Uryu had finished writing the note, he gave it to her and it read,

_Kuchiki-chan, after class today, I'm going to leave Karakura town with my father to improve my Quincy powers. I'm sorry if you don't understand, but it's for the best and I'll come back, but not soon, and like I said please don't let Kurosaki know, please take care.-Ishida_

Once Rukia read the note she said, "I understand Ishida-kun, you must do what you have to do." Uryuu thanked Rukia then went back to his seat and desperately waited for class to end. Soon, class was finally over Rukia, Orihime, and Chad met up with Uryuu to say goodbye. Ichigo was hiding behind a bush, he hid his reiatsu and watched as Rukia and Orihime hugged Uryuu goodbye. Ichigo didn't want to believe it but he regrets breaking-up with Uryuu, he was so good to him and he cared a lot about Ichigo. Had Ichigo lied to Uryuu about not loving him? Did Ichigo really love Uryuu? Yes. He didn't know what he had until it was finally gone. "Uryuu please don't leave…" he said in a whisper. Uryuu had finally left it was too late.

* * *

**Lively-artist: *whispers* Hope you liked it.**

**Ichigo: I see you!**

**Uryuu: Will you two stop!**


	3. Don't Kill Kurosaki

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH!**

**Ichigo: Quit your Ranting and start the damn story already!**

**Lively-artist:** **O_O h-hai!**

* * *

Before anyone noticed he was hiding in the bushes, Ichigo started to head back home. He hated himself for making Uryuu leave, it was his biggest mistake he had made, but it was too late, he was gone. Ichigo finally got home. "ICHIGO!" greeted his old man Isshin. "I don't have time to mess around Goat Chin, I'm beat. Leave me alone." said the Strawberry pushing Isshin away. "Okay if you say so son." he answered. Ichigo went to his room and took a long nap, later he woke up in the dark and saw a figure sitting next to him it was Ishida, so it seemed. "Uryuu?" Ichigo said as he reached out to touch him, but he was stopped by the Quincy. _"Why did you leave me Ichigo, why don't you love me anymore?" _Uryuu asked as he faded away. Ichigo suddenly woke up in a cold sweat. "Was a dream?" he wondered as he looked at the clock, it was 3:17 in the morning. Ichigo tried going back to sleep.

Uryuu was helping his father pack until he sensed a powerful aura. "I'll be back father." Uryuu said as ran off. The aura he sensed was of the Espada named Grimmjow. "Well looks like the Quincy has arrived, however I don't have time to deal with you." he snickered. "What do you want Espada?" Uryuu asked. "What do I want? What I want is a FIGHT!" Grimmjow yelled as he attacked the Quincy, stabbing him in the chest. "If it's a fight you want, then a fight is what you get." said the Quincy as he shot an arrow at Grimmjow with his Ginrei Kojaku. "Not bad Quincy, but what will one puny arrow do to me?" the Espada yelled as he stabbed the Quincy's chest, this time it pierced his heart. "Is it Kurosaki you want?" asked the Quincy, his life diminishing. "How'd ya guess?" Grimmjow asked pulling his weapon out of Uryuu's chest. "That look in your eyes says everything!" the raven yelled. "You're right I do wanna kill that brat-of-a-shinigami so what?" said the enraged Espada. "Please don't kill Kurosaki take my life instead." Uryuu said with tears in his eyes. "Why Quincy?" asked a confused Grimmjow. "I don't belong here anymore, no one especially Kurosaki loves me, and if no one cares about me, I should just be killed. Please kill me, not Kurosaki." said the Quincy. Grimmjow finally said. "Quincy, I already have, as we speak you're dying." "Yes I know now." Uryuu said collapsing onto the ground. "Once again I beg of you…don't kill Kurosaki or anyone of my friends…" the raven said as he is now dead. Grimmjow decided to go back to Hueco Mundo before anyone would arrive.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was wide awake and suddenly he heard his phone ring. "Hello?" Ichigo said in his sleepy voice. "Ichigo! Come to the park quick there's no time to explain!" it was Renji and his voice had shown a sign of panic. "I'm on my way Renji!" replied the shinigami daikou as he hung up the phone, and changed into his Shinigami form.

* * *

**Author's Note!: Lively-artist here! Hope this was a GOOD chapter!**

**I need reviews! I already wrote the rest of the story in my journal, but I think it needs improvement.**

**Next Chapter: Coming SOON! **

**Until then Sayonara!

* * *

**

**Lively-artist: I'M SORRY ICHI WILL YOU FORGIVE ME!**

**Ichigo: Ok, sure, whatever.**

**Lively-artist: YAY *gives Ichigo a forgive me hug*  
**


	4. A Dream?

**Lively-artist: Domo minna-san for reading my story! This is the last chapter!**

**Ichigo:*happy dances***

**Lively-artist: *covers eyes* THE HORROR!**

**Ichigo: Shut the f-**

**Lively-artist: Son of a b-**

**Uryuu: *Grabs Ichigo and Lively-artist by the hands* And on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH!**  
_

* * *

Recap: Ichigo was wide awake and suddenly he heard his phone ring. "Hello?" Ichigo said in his sleepy voice. "Ichigo! Come to the park quick there's no time to explain!" it was Renji and his voice had shown a sign of panic. "I'm on my way Renji!" replied the shinigami daikou as he hung up the phone, and changed into his Shinigami form._

Ichigo hurried to the park and as soon as he got there, he couldn't believe what he saw. "URYUU!" yelled Ichigo as he ran over to him, but Ryuuken stopped him. "Don't you touch my son! You're the reason why my son is dead! Don't you have any shame you damn shinigami!" Ichigo couldn't speak it was all his fault for Uryuu's death. "Damn right its your fault!" said a voice from above. Renji, Ichigo, and Ryuuken all sensed a powerful aura. "Show yourself!" said Renji. Grimmjow suddenly appeared in front of Ichigo. "Well looks like we meet again, Shinigami." the Espada chuckled. "You, it was you that killed Uryuu!" Ichigo yelled. "Damn straight Shinigami! He sacrificed himself for you.

_Flashback: "Is it Kurosaki you want?" asked the Quincy, his life diminishing. "How'd ya guess?" Grimmjow asked pulling his weapon out of Uryuu's chest. "That look in your eyes says everything!" the raven yelled. "You're right I do wanna kill that brat-of-a-shinigami so what?" said the enraged Espada. "Please don't kill Kurosaki take my life instead." Uryuu said with tears in his eyes. "Why Quincy?" asked a confused Grimmjow. "I don't belong here anymore, no one especially Kurosaki loves me, and if no one cares about me, I should just be killed. Please kill me, not Kurosaki." said the Quincy. Grimmjow finally said. "Quincy, I already have, as we speak you're dying." "Yes I know now." Uryuu said collapsing onto the ground. "Once again I beg of you…don't kill Kurosaki or anyone of my friends…" the raven said as he is now dead._

"Yeah, he didn't want me to kill you. Stupid Shinigami, I knew he loved you a lot, why did you do this to him?" asked Grimmjow. Ichigo still couldn't speak, he tried, but he just couldn't he was in shock. "Shinigami, what you did is unforgivable, and you must pay the price, by dying." Ryuuken said as he shot a Quincy arrow, which pierced Ichigo's chest. "ICHIGO!" yelled Renji.

"Ichigo? Ichigo wake up!" it was Uryuu's voice. Ichigo woke up screaming. "What's wrong with you Ichi?" Uryuu said with a smile. "Did you have a bad dream?" he said. Had all of this been a dream? "Yeah more like my worst nightmare, oh Uryuu I'm so glad you're alive!" Ichigo said as he wiped the tears off his eyes. "What happened?" the Quincy asked.

"Well I was being an dumbass by telling you I never love you, which I do love you, then you were so sad and left with your father to go train, and suddenly Grimmjow appeared and he killed you because of me, and your father was so angry and he killed me with a Quincy arrow, and that's when I woke up." Ichigo explained as he started to cry. "Oh Ichigo, don't cry." Uryuu said as he pulled the Strawberry into a warm embrace, and Ichigo was crying on the Quincy's shoulder. "Uryuu, I-I l-love you s-so much e-even though I never show it." the Strawberry cried. "Ichigo, I love you too." the Quincy said as he kissed Ichigo to make him stop crying.

"_I promise to never leave you my love."

* * *

_**Lively-artist: So how was the conclusion?**

**Ichigo: *enraged* YOU KILLED US!**

**Uryuu: *sweat drop* Calm down Ichigo!**

**All: Please Review!**


End file.
